Complicated
by Aphrodite2
Summary: song fic RHr. major fluff, really sweet where Hermione deals with her feeling for Ron.


Complicated by Aphrodite  
  
Hello! Just a short song fic, from Hermione's point of view. I don't own Harry Potter and Company or the song Complicated (country version).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am so scared that the way that I feel Is written all over my face. When you walk in to a room, I want to find a hiding place. We use to laugh, we use to hug, the way that old friends do. But now with a smile and a touch of you hand Just makes me come unglued. Such a contradiction, Do I lie or tell the truth? Is it fact or fiction? Oh the way I feel about you.  
  
I looked up from Hogwarts, A History when I heard someone enter into the common room from the portrait hole. It was Ron and Harry; maybe if I left quickly they wouldn't notice me. No such luck, I got about ½ way to the staircase when I heard Ron call out to me. "Hermione wait. Where are you going? Harry and I came back to get you before dinner, aren't you coming with us?"  
  
I could feel myself blushing again, why did I always blush when I am around him? I know he must know that I fancy him. "Sure Ron, let me just put my books away first."  
  
"You mean you are going to part away from your beloved Hogwarts, A History?" I started to get mad but then I looked up and saw his face and tried not to tell him how cute he was when he grinned like that.  
  
So complicated, I'm so frustrated. I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away. I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay. Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel? Oh I want you to know, But then again I don't. It's so complicated.  
  
"Oh Ron why do you have to be such a git?"  
  
"Because that's the way they made me." Ron said smiling. (  
  
I went up stairs cursing myself for liking my best friend. Oh well it's not like it is a returned feeling. I will just have to deal with it.  
  
Dinner was good, as it always was at Hogwarts. We (Harry, Ron and I) along with Ginny made our way up stairs into the Gryffindor's common room. Ron gave the password to the Fat Lady (Unicorns Hair) and we entered into the dimly lit common room. Once in there Ron and Harry started to talk about Quidditch, I turned to Ginny, "can they ever talk about anything else, ever since Ron joined the team I swear they forgot how to talk about anything else."  
  
Ginny just rolled her eyes and pulled me over to a love seat. Ever since last summer before fourth year Ginny and I have become very close. I really needed a female friend, there were just things I could NOT tell the guys. She obviously needed to talk to me. "Yes Ginny what is it? Out with it now!"  
  
"Hermione you were acting out of it at dinner, what's wrong? Is it about my brother, what did the stupid prat do again?"  
  
I smiled at my best friend; she was always so quick to put the blame on her brother. "He didn't do anything it's just that, well he I mean they just never want to, oh I don't know." I was confused, why did life treat me this way.  
  
"Oh honey, don't worry He likes you to you know. He is always talking about you. Come on you know he does."  
  
Oh just when I think I finally got it under control I think I finally got a grip, Another friend tells me that my name is always on your lips. They say I am more than a friend, they say I must be blind. I must admit I've seen you from the corner of your eye. Oh it is so confusing, I wish you'd just confess. But think of what I could be loosing, if you answer wasn't yes.  
  
I looked over to Ginny, "if all this was true why doesn't he tell me him self. I mean how hard could it be." I stopped myself when I saw Ginny give me a knowing look. "What?"  
  
"If it's so easy go ahead and tell him then. Go on."  
  
I blushed there was no way I could go over there and tell him.  
  
So complicated, I'm so frustrated. I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away. I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay. Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel? Oh I want you to know, But then again I don't. It's so complicated  
  
Oh I hate it 'Cuz I've waited So long for someone like you. Oh what do I do Oh should I say it Should I tell you how I feel I want you to know But then again I don't. It's so complicated  
  
Ginny looked over at me, "But I thought it would be simple, or are you chicken?" I was out ragged, to think me chicken to do something, I mean I was the one who survived Voldemort with Harry and Ron in our 6th year when he come after us during Care of Magical Creatures Class, I survived after every thing we went through since we started Hogwarts and she called me chicken.  
  
"You want to see chicken I will show you chicken." I got up and marched over to Ron and Harry. "Excuse me Ron, but I need to talk to you for a moment." I was starting to get nervous, but there was no way I was going to chicken out.  
  
"Okay Hermione what ever you say. Hold on a sec Harry I will be right back." I led Ron off to the side of the common room. I noticed Ginny had moved over to Harry and was talking to him; they both turned their attention to where we were standing. I could feel another blush in my cheeks. "Yes Hermione what is it?"  
  
"Well Ron, I just wanted to say that I, that I well I fancy you a little bit, okay now that that is done with I got to go. Bye" I turned to run up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I turned around to see Ron with a huge smile on his face and my heart dropped, he's laughing at me. I tried to pull away but he just pulled me closer to him. "Say it one more time Hermione?"  
  
I looked up into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes I have dreamt about since our third year. He was so close I could feel his breath on my lips. "I said that I fancied you, Ron. I always have but you were always to bust with Quidditch practice and dating those other girls, I knew you could never like some one like me." His lips pressing down on mine cut me off. My hands found their way behind his back as his snaked around my waist.  
  
The kiss deepened and I am not sure who deepened it but at that point I really didn't care. The kiss ended when there was a loud cheering coming from the right of us. We turned our heads to see all of Gryffindor standing up and clapping. Catcalls and whistling was also coming from the crowd, mostly from Harry and Ginny though. People chimed in with phrases like "It's about time." "Who knew it would take this long." "Aren't they cute together." I looked up at Ron to see that he was blushing to but I really didn't care, he liked me to! Maybe it wasn't so complicated after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The End. What do you think? I just thought that this song fitted Ron and Hermione so well! ^_^ Have a wonderful day. ~Aphrodite 


End file.
